Wasted Adventures
by FearIsButFearItself
Summary: While the flock goes on a month vacation, Iggy and Fang stay behind and attempt a jail break!


Fibfi-Chan: Deke, DISCLAIMER! blank, JUST SIT THERE AND LOOK HOT!

Deke: Fibfi-Chan doesn't own Maximum Ride, if she did, well…you don't even WANNA know what would happen!

Blank: ….I don't wanna….

Fibfi-Chan: DO IT OR DIIIIEEEEEE!

Blank: -sits there and looks hot, just as Fibfi-Chan instructed-

**::**

**Wasted Adventures**

**::**

"Are you two SURE that you don't want to come? I mean, we'll be gone for a whole month!" Valencia asked worriedly as she was being pushed out the front door, to the mini-van full of energetic kids and two dogs wanting to go on their vacation.

Iggy and Fang sighed in unison and said, also in unison "WE'LL BE FINE! NOW. GO!" as they finally got her out of the house. They both leaned up against the door and waited a few seconds, sighing in relief as the van started up, pulled out of the drive-way, and drove down the road. After a few moments of silence, just in case they came back to get something, then both shot each-other evil grins and ran to Max's room.

"HAHAH! I'VE GOT THE MONEY!" Fang shrieked after digging in Max's room for money so they can commence their evil plan, and Iggy grinned evily and yelled "AND NOW, TO THE STORE!"

_At the store…_

Iggy and Fang both kicked open the doors to the store, and they both ran inside and did Luke Skywalker stances, invisible light-sabers and all.

"MUAH HAHAHAH! WHERE IS YOUR BEST BRAND OF BEER AND PRETZELS?" Fang yelled in a mad-scientist voice, and he made sure to add that mad glint in his eyes. Iggy held up his imaginary light-saber to a clients head, and somehow made him-self look dangerous, when he really looked like a little five-year-old playing pretend. The client just snickered and pointed to the pretzels and said "Get the thin ones, they're the best." was all he said before Iggy knocked him over and ran off with Fang at his side to the pretzel stand, both screaming "PRETZELS PRETZLES PRETZLES!" causing a lot of people to stare with amused and questioning expressions.

They both dove at the pretzel stand, causing it to break under their combined weight, and a lot of the pretzels bags to bust. After a few seconds of complete silence, they both started laughing hysterically and rolling around on the floor, then, like five seconds later, jumping up, grabbing as many pretzels as possible, running to the beer section, grabbing five 24 packs of Yuengling each, then running out of the store, somehow escaping the security guards, and flying off to their house, totally and completely ditching the car in the parking lot. And fully unaware that they were leaving a trail of pretzels and splattered beer cans that the cops were totally going to be tracking, in like, half-an-hour.

_After a while of flying_

Fang and Iggy both flew through the roof of their house and crash-landed on the couch, and making a gaping hole in the roof and through Nudge's bed-room.

"OH MAN I CAN'T BELIVE WE JUST GOT AWAY WITH THAT!" Was all Iggy could manage through his laughter.

"OH MAN, I THOUGHT THAT THEY WERE SO GOING TO GET US!" Fang barley said through all his laughter.

They both started eating pretzels and drinking beer, blasting music, and watching movies. After a few seconds, Iggy yelled over all the noise "MAN, LIKE, MAAAANNNN! I THINK I LOVE YA MAN!"

"MAN! I THINK I LOVE YOU TOO!" Fang also yelled. The only reason that they were saying this was because they were wasted beyond belief.

Iggy grinned stupidly and said "MAAAANNNN! WANNA, LIKE, TOTALLY, LIKE, YAKNOW, MAKE-OUT?"

Fang also grinned stupidly and said "DUUUUDDDEEE! THAT SOUND LIKE FUUUNNNN!"

Iggy grinned and leaned over, and started making out with Fang. After almost fully stripping each-other as the make-out session was turning into something more, they both broke it at the same time as they both got the same idea.

Iggy grinned and said "MAN, ARE, YOU, LIKE, THINKING, LIKE, THE SAME THING, LIKE, I AM?"

"LIKE, IF IT'S LIKE, GOING INTO PRISON, AND LIKE, YAKNOW, TOTALLY BREAKING LIKE, EVERYONE, LIKE, WHAT'S THE WORD? SHOUT? MOUT? COUT? LOUT?" Fang stupidly replied as Iggy started laughing then Iggy said "MANNN! I THINK THE WORD YOUR LOOKING FOR IS OUT, AND YEAH, THAT'S EXCACTLY WHAT I WAS THINKING!"

Fang grinned, fell over, and said "LETS, LIKE, DO IT MAN!"

Iggy grinned back and said "LIKE, LETS!"

And with that, they flew through their hole in the ceiling and went off to jail.

_A few minutes after Fang and Iggy left_

Ten cop cars pulled up in-front of the house with blaring sirens, and all the cops got out, ran up to the front door, kicked it down, and scanned the whole house for Fang and Iggy. After a bit of searching, a cop named Michal said "HEY GUYS, I FOUND A NOTE!

Ahem, _Dear cops, Fang and Iggy here, and we don't think you'll ever read this, cause you'd have to, like, bust down the door and all, and somehow find us, but we thought that we should tell you that we're going down to the jail to try and break everyone out. You can come join us, it'll be fun!_

_~Love,_

_Fang and Iggy."_

All the cops stared at Michal then after a few moments, said, "WE GOTTA GET DOWN TO THE JAIL!"

_A bit later at the jail…_

Fang and Iggy stalked around the jail in a failed attempt to be stealthy, and they both 'stealthily' stopped in front of a killers cell, and Fang said in an extreamly loud whisper "COME ON IGGY! WE MUST BREAK HIM FREEEEEEEEE!" as he weakly pulled at the cell bars, trying to get it open. Iggy then joined in on the weak pulling, and after a few minutes, the cops ran up, surrounding the pair, and holding them at gun point. After taking in that these two were drunk and didn't even have weapons, AND that they were just teenagers, they dropped their guns and took the two down to the station.

_With the family, who all JUST finished unpacking, and were about to go swimming in the ocean…_

Valencia JUST locked the hotel room door, and was walking with the others down the hallway, when her phone started ringing. Everyone stopped and stared at her expectantly and Nudge said "Mom, who's calling?"

Valencia's face contorted into worry and confusion when she saw that it was the cops. "It's the cops…" she said before she picked up. "Hello?"

"_Hello? Are you Dr. Martinez?"_

"Yes I am, and who is this?"

"_This is the police station. Are Fang and Iggy your kids?"_ In the back ground, Valencia could hear Fang and Iggy, both obviously wasted, saying _"Is that mom?" "Fang, I think it's mom!" "Hiiiiiii moooooooooom!" "MOM, MOM, MOM, MOM, MOM, MOM, MOM, MOM!" "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"_

Valencia swear dropped and said "Are they drunk…"

Of course, the other members of the flock gathered around and didn't know whether to laugh or be worried.

"_Yes mam, they robbed Wal-Mart, got drunk, and attempted to break mass murderers out of jail. Would you like to come pick them up or…"_

"Yes! We'll come pick them up! We'll be there around midnight!"

"_Alright. Oh, by the way, I don't know what they did, or how they did it, but your house's trashed, and there's a huge gapping hole through the roof to the living-room. Well, bye."_

Valencia shut her phone and began digging out the room key. "Pack your bags kids, we're going to go pick your brothers up from jail."

"Aww…wait. JAIL?"

Fibfi-Chan: MAN THAT WAS FUUUNNNNN! -does a little spin-

Deke: Review and we might just post what happens to Fang and Iggy!

Blank: Request a fic from us, and we'll right it, just for you! But, only if you review!

Deke: Well…if they request a fic, we'll HAVE to do it! The fans'll get mad if we don't!

Fibfi-Chan: Right….REVIEW!


End file.
